


Klaroline Returns

by kcatdino



Series: It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [1]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Returns, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Enzo is Caroline's Alfred, F/M, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham Gazette, Here Be Violence, Mentioned Bonnie Bennett, Mentioned Elena Gilbert, Metahumans, Movie: Batman Returns (1992), mentioned Gemini Coven, more like lovers who don't realize they are enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino
Summary: The savior of Gotham, Catwoman, is Caroline Forbes, flighty heiress by day. But what happens when her worlds collide in the form of reporter Klaus Mikaelson and her worst supervillain, The Hybrid?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Klaroline Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Tim Burton's Batman Returns, specifically the Catwoman plot. In this, Caroline is Catwoman, a superhero. Klaus's villain alias is The Hybrid. For those that don't know, in DC comics people with super powers are usually referred to as metahumans.

  
  
  


Caroline Forbes, billionaire and playboy (girl) extraordinaire, was currently chatting up a local news reporter who looked absolutely delicious. Curly blonde hair, dimples, and a jawline to die for. She kept referring to him as Dimples in her head. Of course, it was Dimples’ information she was truly interested in, but there was no need to let anyone know her head wasn’t empty. She purposefully kept up a flippant and frivolous public persona, and it seemed to rub Dimples the wrong way. Time to try a different tact.

She runs her hand up the side of his arm and he looks at her curiously. He was definitely interested. Now it was time to make her move. Sliding her hands along his jacket lapels, she swiped an interesting device along the phone in his pocket, cloning it. She had to thank Bonnie for setting her up with the tech. It was only after she was done manhandling him that Dimples looked at her intently, seemingly seeing her for the first time.

She decides to beat a hasty retreat when he calls out from behind her “Can I take you to dinner?”

“How about I treat you?” She calls in response. “I’ll have my assistant contact you with the time.”  
  
  
  


Caroline studied the cloned phone’s information in the safety of her cave. Sure, it was a little blasé to have her superhero hideout be in a literal cave, but it was the best option and she believed in practicality in these matters. She could leave the love for beauty to her daytime persona.

She didn’t dig too deeply, wanting to respect the privacy of Dimples now that they had agreed to a date. (Klaus, her assistant Elena had told her his name was.) But a simple search revealed his contacts for the case she was interested in. A mafia business that was slowly but surely taking control of the docks. She also found his work password and logged into the Gotham Gazette reporter’s site, looking at his recent submissions. 

There. A list of the known associates of the Gemini Mob, a perfect target list for her to work through. She suspected she’d have more luck than Dimples at shaking down answers, no matter how fit he looked under the Henley. 

Caroline smiled and went to put on her suit.

  
  
  


It turns out the bane of her existence, The Hybrid, had the same idea as her. He had already killed the first two on her list, and was in the process of torturing the third when she finally caught up. “Did you enjoy the presents I left for you, sweetheart?” He mockingly calls out, making her pause her footsteps. She hated that he seemed to have enhanced hearing, it prevented her from ever sneaking up on him.

She replies cautiously, wary about giving away her position. “I’d have enjoyed them a lot more if you’d left them alive.” 

He has the audacity to laugh at her. “Occupational hazard. They broke before they gave up any useful information.” It’s then that she rounds the corner, allowing them to stare at each other. He’s in his black super suit, obscuring most of the face and all of his hair, with his knife still raised against Mob Goon #3. His eyes eagerly drink up her form and she wishes her suit didn’t have to be so form fitting for stealth purposes. 

He opens his mouth, presumably to say something lewd, and she uses the chance to unleash her long range darts, flicking her wrist at him. The Hybrid jumps to the side, dropping his knife in the process. That wasn’t a sign of weakness though. He always fought unarmed, hand to hand, and only employed his ‘tools’ when he wanted information. Like from the poor sap she’d have to haul to the hospital once she kicked the Hybrid’s butt.

“So it’s like that, is it sweetheart?” He begins to prowl toward her, a predator intent on his prey. He had super strength, she didn’t, so she needed to rely on her wits whenever they went toe-to-toe. She drops a smoke bomb (those thankfully worked on him) and disappears into the rafters. While he’s still coughing, she swings down and lands a flying kick against his jaw, sending him reeling back. After that, it’s like a dance, except they intended to at the very least maim each other. Blows swing back and forth, all near misses as they circle each other.

Until he smirks at her and she reacts a second too late, forced to bring up her armored forearm to catch his blow. She’s able to keep her balance and sweep his legs out from under him, even as she knows the arm will be bruised later, if not fractured.

He lands on the ground hard, and she uses the opportunity to send her spiked boot into his side, hard. It tears his suit and his blood quickly fills in the gaps the black material left. It’s then that she notices her mistake. In their ‘dance’ he maneuvered her back to where he dropped the knife. He brings it up and slashes wildly at her leg, the armor taking the brunt of it but leaving her with a shallow cut above the side of her knee. She kicks the knife out of his hands and grabs him by the shoulders, shoving him back toward the ground until she hears a satisfying  _ thunk _ and his eyes glaze over. 

She turns back to strung up mob goon, knowing The Hybrid will be fine. He’d proven annoyingly resilient. She cuts down the binding on the goon, before turning her earpiece on. “E?” The codename for Enzo wasn’t very original, but his suggestions had all been horrible. “I need an ambulance to my location. I got a live one.”

“Was it The Hybrid again?” Enzo speaks into her ear. “That chump sure knows his torture instruments, based on the last two bodies.”

“Yeah, it’s him. I knocked him out, so send a police car for---SHIT” She glanced around while she spoke, only to see the spot where he had been laying was empty. “Hold on, E. He’s on the move.” She places the goon on the floor as gently as she can manage. A thorough look around the building using her heat sensing goggles (thanks, Bonnie) reveals that no one else is in the abandoned warehouse. Curse her luck, she could never seem to get The Hybrid behind bars. At least she had saved the mob goon’s life and bought a day or so while she and The Hybrid recovered from their injuries. “He’s gone. I’m headed back.”

“What’s the damage report?” Enzo sounds worried, likely knowing she wouldn’t be turning in this soon without injuries or damage to the suit.

She climbs into her Cat-car. “Possible fracture on my left arm and shallow cut above right knee. Both segments of the suit will need to be replaced.” She sighs, doing her best not to think of the night as a loss.

Enzo breaks through her thoughts on the drive home. “You know Gorgeous, it would likely have been a lot worse if The Hybrid wasn’t besotted with you.”

“Yeah right.” Enzo’s silence is response enough. “Just what I need,” she gripes, “the perfect man for me, a homicidal maniac.”

  
  


Klaus drove up to Forbes manor, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He’d been there before, to case the place during a party, but this was different. The reporter Klaus pretended to be by day had no reason to have visited this place before, and every reason to be nervous for a date with  _ the _ Caroline Forbes at her family home. Perhaps Klaus, the man, was nervous for similar reasons.

He’s greeted at the door by a bloke similar in age to him and Caroline, with dark hair and an accent to match his own. “Evening, mate. Can I take your coat?” Klaus obligingly shrugs out of his jacket, taking in the sights of the manor. It appears Caroline had redecorated since his last visit, it was much more open and airy now, the whole place seemed to fit her personality more than the gothic interior of old. He turns to find the dark haired man smirking at him. Klaus scowls in response and the man just laughs. “Oh, you’ll fit right in mate. Too observant for your own good. I’m Enzo.” He holds out his hand, which Klaus reluctantly shakes. “I’m technically the butler.”

“Right.” Klaus draws out the word, unimpressed. “And where is Caroline?”

“I’m here!” The woman in question hurried down the grand staircase, blonde curls bouncing with each step. “Sorry, my meeting ran late. Don’t let Enzo give you a hard time, he came with the house.” The man, Enzo, looks affronted at this and quickly exits into a side room. Caroline grabs his hand and pulls him along into a different room. “Come on, I had my staff prep dinner on the terrace.”

“Do you have a lot of staff?” She must, the place was enormous.

“Oh, just Enzo, the cook, and the gardener.” She whirls around to face him, finger pointed at him. “Don’t underestimate Enzo, he’s very resourceful. I have an assistant as well, she’s the one who contacted you, but she works for Forbes Enterprises.” She lowers her voice to a whisper “Keeps track of me for the board.”

“Yes, your exploits are legendary.” He says dryly and Caroline pulls up short.

“What do you mean by that?” The way she’s eying him would make a lesser man nervous, like she’s analyzing everything about him to see into his soul. It’s why he asked her out in the first place.

They sit down on the terrace, a table set with wine between them. “I was referring to the time you claimed to change your name to Care, since you  _ care _ so much about the orphanage run in your family name.”

“I did that on purpose.” She says simply, primly folding her napkin in her lap.

Klaus lets the surprise show on his face. “Why?”

Caroline sighs and tugs on a curl. “The board of the non-profit that runs the Gotham orphanages had some.. bad seeds, we’ll call them. I needed to buy them time to reorganize the board and remove the offending members before the bad press could drown out all the good work they do.” She looks up at him, daring him to contradict or belittle her.

Klaus simply nods. The story fit in with what he observed their first meeting, that every move she made was carefully calculated, especially the ones that appeared careless. He would think it was an exhausting way to live, but he wasn’t one to talk. No one in his current life even knew his real last name.

“Anyway,” she claps her hands together and Enzo comes out with their first course, “Tell me about your work.”

They chat amicably about both their jobs, his reporting for the Gotham Gazette and her work with various non-profits. She lamented that her main role at Forbes Enterprises seemed to be threatening to throw a hissy fit to the press whenever they attempted less than ethical means of making money. He admits he spent the first couple years reporting on the ‘society pages,’ as the more respectable gossip rags were referred to, before working his way to investigative reporting. 

“Ah hah! I knew you were too knowledgeable about my so-called exploits!”

They go on to chat about their families, she has none left, “except Enzo” she says without a hint of sadness, and he admits to having too many siblings to count.

“The youngest two are my favorite, though I haven’t seen them in years.”

“Why not?” She eyes him in the dying light, the sun having gone down while they dined. 

“Let’s just say our parents don’t approve of me. Our parents keep the youngest two under lock and key and I’m no longer on the approved visitor list.”

“I’m sorry.” She says softly, covering his hand with hers.

  
  
  


Caroline still wasn’t entirely sure how they got from talking about dead and absentee family members to making out on her couch, but she was happy for it. There had been a chill in the air by the time they finished eating, and so she suggested they sit by the roaring fireplace in the living room. It still wasn't warm enough, so he offered to fetch his coat for her and she refused, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Klaus had initiated the kiss, and now he was desperately running his hands through her hair. It was a little awkward to return the favor, with her left arm wrapped in a paper thin cast underneath her long sleeved dress, but she ran her right hand along his jaw line and he hissed. She peers curiously at the offending spot, it looks bruised. "Sorry, love. Boxing injury."

"It's a good look on you." Though she was mostly referring to the muscles that must have come from his fitness regimen. His free hand, the one not currently buried in her hair, guides her left hand up above her head. She hisses in turn when he brushes against the bruised portion of her arm. "Yoga sprain." She suggests to his curious look and he leaves the arm alone, moving to press her waist more fully against him while leaning her back against the arm rest.

She breathes into him, exploring his mouth with her tongue as she explores his waistband with her hands. She rubs her hands up his sides and he inhales sharply, before moving her hands so they firmly grasp his ass. “Someone’s bossy” she murmurs against his mouth.

“You have no idea, love.” She can feel him smile against her, lights twinkling in his eyes when she opens hers. She hikes her leg over his ass, pushing her skirt up, when his hands get too close to the healing cut above her knee. Klaus had just begun unbuttoning her blouse, kissing the skin he revealed as he went, when the ultimate cock-block, Enzo St. John walks into the room.

“Urgent message for you.” She looks upside down from her position on the couch’s armrest to see Enzo smirk at her. She glares back, threading her hands through the hair at the base of Klaus’s neck to keep him from pulling back.

“We’re a bit busy, mate” comes Klaus’s reply, muffled by her breasts, which he continues pressing kisses to.

Eno ignores the other Brit. “ _ Very _ urgent, Gorgeous.” He gives her a significant look that implies vigilante time. Caroline sighs, before lightly pushing Klaus off her. He looks incredibly surprised as he falls back, it’s so cute she wants to take a picture and frame it, place it above the mantle.

“I’m really sorry Klaus. Rain check?” Caroline says hopefully as she buttons back up her blouse and readjusts her skirt.

He is similarly fixing his clothing, all while Enzo smirks mockingly at the two of them. “Of course, love.” Klaus glances at his watch. “I should be getting going anyway, it’s rather late.”

Caroline stands as clasps her hands together. “Enzo be a dear and show Klaus out. You know where to find me.” He knows not to show up before she’s finished changing into the suit, neither of them want to repeat  _ that  _ again. She refuses to let herself look back as she hurries out of the room and down the firepole that leads to her cave. And if she turns on the security camera on her massive computer display to watch as Klaus drives away, who’s to know?

  
  
  
  


Klaus is wincing from fresh bruises when he goes into the Gotham Gazette for work the next morning. He and Catwoman, ‘savior of Gotham’, managed to show up at the same Gemini family drug sale, and both left as many scars on each other as on the Gemini goons. If she hadn’t assumed he was there to kill the drug runners, he might have been able to question a few with her help. But no, she had to protect the lives of low lifes from the big, bad, Hybrid. He stumbles into his cubicle and rubs his eyes at the yellow monstrosity sitting on his desk. It takes a few moments for the blur to come into focus, but once it does he realizes that it’s a vase full of yellow tulips. Before he can figure out why such a massive display of flowers was on his desk, his desk mate, Marcel Gerard pops into the cubicle.

“Wow, you must leave the ladies plenty satisfied to wrangle a present like that.”

“Marcel, it’s too early in the morning for your mocking.” He rubs his temples, he may still have a concussion from last night.

Marcel picks up the attached card. “Let’s see who it’s from.” He promptly drops the card in surprise. “You went out with Caroline Forbes last night?  _ The _ Caroline Forbes was the hot date you ducked out of work early for?” Marcel wolf-whistles, earning the ire of several of their cubicle neighbors. Scratch that, Klaus definitely had a concussion based on how much that shrill sound hurt his ears.

“Mate, can you quiet down?”

“Depends, will I see your face on the gossip rags today?”

“No, we had dinner at her place.” Klaus immediately winces from his mistake, because now Marcel will press even more.

“How are you hungover after a night with Caroline Forbes, playboy heiress extraordinaire? Does she really drink that much? Is it true she never wears panties?” Marcel pauses his inquisition and looks faux-thoughtful. “I would have stayed sober in her presence, just to better remember it all.”

“I’m not hungover, mate, and I didn’t stay the night. And she’s much smarter  _ and _ prettier than the tabloids give her credit for.” Klaus turns to his laptop, determined to make this the end of the conversation.

But Marcel didn’t get where he was by giving up easily. He picks the card back up to read it more thoroughly. “She wants you to be her date to a gala on Friday. Wow, you must really be good in the sack.”

“We didn’t sleep together.” Klaus snaps, grabbing the card to read for himself. Marcel wasn’t lying, an invitation to a non profit gala was included. “We just talked about our work and families.”

Marcel has the audacity to laugh at him. “Caroline Forbes doesn’t work, or have family. You got played.”

He grinds his teeth together. “I think she’d know better than you, mate.”

“Wait, you moved here from England, you don’t know.” Marcel looks delighted. “I know something Klaus doesn’t. This is amazing.”

“She said she didn’t have any family left, if that’s what you are referring to.”

“Yeah, because her parents were gunned down in front of her when she was eleven. The tabloids like to say her partying is because she was basically raised by a trust, but that’s some premium trauma that never goes away.” Klaus knew all about childhood trauma, even if he was just as unwilling to share it last night as Caroline had apparently been.

“That’s not exactly first date talk, Marcel.” Klaus tries to reason with his friend, but Marcel just uses his own laptop to bring up the Gotham Gazette’s article covering the murders. He glazes over the crime scene photos, he’s caused enough of those that he barely needs a glance to get the full picture, but pauses at a photo of a young Caroline being wrapped in an overlarge coat by a man who looked suspiciously like Enzo. In fact, Klaus would say it was Enzo, if not for the fact that the man hadn’t aged a day, despite 15 years having passed. He sat back to ruminate on this new development. Caroline had a metahuman working for her.

  
  


“Enzo, quit being a prude. You’re not my grandma!” Caroline shouts at him when he tries to refuse her chosen dress for the gala.

“I’m old enough to be, I think that qualifies me for a little prudish-ness. Why don’t you try this one?” She wrinkles her nose at the dress Enzo put out on display, she had already worn it to a gala this year. There was one thing Caroline Forbes, the flippant heiress, and Caroline Forbes, the person, could agree on and that was never repeating an outfit you didn’t have to. She already had to wear the same two suits every night on patrol, no way would her heiress persona be caught dead re-wearing a dress, even if it was designer. “Come now, Gorgeous, you’ll be getting into that reporter Klaus’s pants regardless of what you wear.”

“What did I tell you about boundaries, Enzo?” She sighs, and continues adjusting her hair. Enzo’s powers meant he aged extremely slowly, but the torture he suffered from scientists trying ot replicate his abilities had left a few screws loose.

“That I’m terrible at them and you love me for it?”

“Pretty sure you got part of that wrong. Besides,” she turns to look at him expectantly, “I’m taking the night off from Catwoman, superhero, AND from Caroline Forbes, bimbo heiress. I’m just going to enjoy a night with my smoking hot date.” She tugs on her heels and starts walking toward the garage. Well, the above ground one.

“While I must commend your impeccable taste, I’m worried this one’s a little too smart for his own good. Wouldn’t want another bloke figuring out your secret.” Caroline cringes. Matt had been sweet, but he couldn’t handle being ‘the superhero’s girlfriend’ as he’s indelicately put it. Still, no need to give Enzo more ammunition. He was such a mother hen sometimes.

She whirled on him. “I am going to this gala with Klaus. Your choices are either drive me, or give me the keys to the Lamborghini so I can drive instead.”

“I’ll drive” he sighs. “You’re not picking up this bloke, right?” She shakes her head, Klaus said he lived close enough to the venue to walk. They bicker the whole drive there, but it’s their usual routine.

  
  
  
  


Klaus looked amazing in a tux, that much was true. Caroline squirmed with pleasure when he brushed his lips against her knuckles, eyes lifted to hers in daring. “Shall we, love?” He asks as he takes her arm and they glide into the gala. She doesn’t stop for pictures like she usually does, guiding him past all the reporters to the dance floor. “Shall I fetch you champagne?”

“No, I’d just like to dance with you.” She catches his hand in hers and smiles, probably like an idiot, as he places his other hand on her waist, swaying back and forth.

“You look ravishing tonight, Caroline.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” They circled the dance floor, moving to the waltz. “How are things at the paper?”

She is studying the perfect blue of his eyes, wondering where she’s seen it before, when he says something that makes her blood chill.  “Oh, the usual snivelling pleasantries for Gotham’s sweetheart.”

She stops their dance abruptly. “How do you know The Hybrid’s nickname for her?” Something is tickling the back of her mind, the injuries, the perfect baby blues in his eyes.

Caroline can see something similarly nerve racking playing out on Klaus’s face. “How do you know what the Hybrid calls Catwoman, Caroline?”

They seem to reach the obvious conclusion at the same time, both gripping the other tighter to prevent an escape. Caroline buries her face in his shoulder and resumes their sway. “What do we do now? Do we just start fighting in the middle of the dance floor?”

“We could just talk, love. There’s nothing wrong with walking out of here and resuming our lives as normal.” 

She lifts her face to look at him incredulously. “Except you’re a psychotic killer.” 

Klaus -the Hybrid- has the audacity to smirk at her. “That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it sweetheart?”

_ SLAP. _

Caroline hadn’t meant to cause a scene, but she heard The Hybrid’s nickname for her, in that same tone of voice, and reacted instinctively with violence. She couldn’t very well punch him in the middle of a gala filled with her fake society friends, who were all still looking at her curiously. “Outside,” she hissed, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. He follows easily, which she now knows is a front, given how much stronger than her he’d been in all their fights.

They stand on the empty terrace overlooking the city. Neither of them speak for several moments.

Klaus finally breaks the silence. “Why do you do it?”

She faces him with crossed arms. “Do what?”

“Defend the lowlifes, the degenerates of this city, all while dealing out your own judgement against them. You put as many people in the hospital as I do, love.”

“And the rest you put in body bags” She snaps at him. “Was anything you told me real? Why even bother with the reporting job when you clearly don’t mind stealing from mob bosses?”

He runs his hands through his hair, destroying the perfect curls that he had clearly tamed for the gala. “I haven’t lied to you. Except, perhaps, my last name, but I lie to everyone about that.”

“What is your real last name?” She eyes him curiously and he sighs in response. Then he utters the only word guaranteed to make her night worse.

“Mikaelson.”

“Shit.” Caroline turns away, gazing out at the city, willing herself to keep from panicking. The Mikaelson family was the most feared among the crime families, stretching across the entire eastern seaboard and into multiple countries. She’d barely made a dent in their network in all her years as Catwoman. Their top members were all related to the Don, Mikael, and counted metahumans and regular humans among their members alike. And she was standing next to one.

“I’m not with them, Caroline.” He gently touches her elbow and she jerks away. Klaus draws himself up straighter before continuing. “I wasn’t lying when I said my parents hated me. I’ve been trying to get Rebekah and Henrick out from under their thumb for years.” That must be his two youngest siblings, she recognized the names from her case file on the mafia. “Rumor has it, they recently allied with the Gemini mob, so I’ve been working my way through their ranks, trying to get someone close enough to get me to my siblings.”

“You have more.” Her voice comes out small and she hurriedly clears it. “You have more siblings than just Rebekah and Henrick.”

“Elijah’s the only one remotely decent; last I talked to him he was staying with the family to try and keep an eye on our youngest siblings. Finn believes everything our parents say, so he hates my guts, Freya’s become a recluse to avoid everyone, and Kol’s a wildcard, as you likely discovered when he blew through town last year.” Caroline winced at that. Kol Mikaelson was a pyromaniac who united with her regular villains and made her life hell for a few days before disappearing as quickly as he came. 

It’s then that another name clicks in her mind. “You’re Niklaus Mikaelson. They found your body. It was a car wreck years ago.”

“Faked my own death. And I’ve always hated the name the bastard pretending to be my father gave me.”

She eyes him warily. “Mikael isn’t your father.”

“No.” He shoves his hands into the suit pant pockets. “He discovered it when I came into my powers, seeing as they are hereditary. Put out a hit on me. I needed to fake my death to survive.”

“I’ll have more questions about that in a second.” She reassured him as much as herself.

He seems uncertain for the first time since they came out to the balcony. “I was actually planning on asking you, well, Catwoman, for help in finding them. I can't just leave them there, Caroline.” 

She shoves a painted fingernail in his face. “If I help you, and that’s a big if, then you can’t kill anyone. I have very strict no killing rules.”

“As you’ve tried to punch into my face on numerous occasions,” Klaus replied dryly. “Trust me, I’m aware.”

“And I want all your family in jail, except for Henrick and Rebekah.”

“Of course.”

She still doesn’t believe him, or trust him, but she’s heard horror stories about life inside the Mikaelson mafia for kids and can’t in good conscience leave them there.

She leans back against the railing and looks him up and down. “Well, it looks like I won’t be able to take you to jail given… everything, so we may as well come to an arrangement. Stop killing people in my town and I’ll help with your mission to rescue your siblings.”

“And if the mission takes us out of your precious Gotham? Can I kill to my heart’s content then?”

“Fat chance.” She wrinkles her nose at him. “But do we have a deal, under my terms?” 

She holds her hand out for him to shake and he takes it, bringing it up to her lips to brush them against her knuckles, like he did at the beginning of the night. “I’m happy to follow your lead, love.”

They were going to kick ass together, and she was going to find a way to put him in jail without revealing her secret identity. What could go wrong?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sound off if this is a fic you think I should continue.


End file.
